


The DALEKS take the Earth

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he stands by helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DALEKS take the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Word: Body.

Body after body after body-- it was horrific to watch human after human fall slump and lifeless to the ground. The DALEK'S "Exterminate" mantra hung in the air in a hazy buzz. The Doctor swallowes hard, holding back tears and rage. 

Was it hopeless?

He felt helpless: The force-field cell where the DALEKS held him imprisoned was impenetrable, and there was nothing he could do with out his sonic screwdriver but watch as fleet after fleet of DALEKS stormed mayhem and chaos down on his precious Earth.

The Doctor stands defeated.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" he begs, but the DALEKS never listen. 


End file.
